The Marauders Nine
by hellofhamlol
Summary: Iris is a werewolf. She has been since she was eight. She joined a gang of girls that could morph into their spirit animals at will, as well as being vampires, fairies, and feminine Jack Frosts. Her and her girls are brought to Hogwarts, where they learn to control their powers, but a group of boys that call themselves The Marauders might mess up their boy-free way of life.


_**So. I'm sure that you're all wondering what the hell happened to me. I kinda died and came back to life, went camping, got sick, got better, got my laptop taken away, lost my mind, regained my mind, and took a weeklong trip to Toronto for my birthday. I just got back, but while I was there, I developed a twitch in my left hand, which makes it really hard to type. It's getting a little better, but my hand still twitches sometimes in the middle of typing a sentence, so that sucks. I'm taking a little break from Winter is Coming, so I can get the first 2 chapters of this fic uploaded, then I'll come back to it with a fresh mind. Here's the birthdays for the new characters;**_

 _ **-Iris: May 18**_ _ **th**_

 _ **-Emma: April 3**_ _ **rd**_

 _ **-Maya: December 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **/25**_ _ **th**_ _ **(she was born at the stroke of midnight on Christmas Eve)**_

 _ **-Penelope: January 27**_ _ **th**_

 _ **-Allison: July 1**_ _ **st**_

 _ **I'm feeling a little sick rn so I'm going to stop writing the A/N. AND ON WITH THE STORY!**_

 _ **-Megan**_

 **Prologue**

 _October 31_ _st_ _, 1968_

 _Iris_

It was the most pain anyone could imagine. I was only eight years old. I had to remind myself over and over who I was. Iris. Iris Melody Estelle. Eventually, I missed a beat, and the torture made me forget. My name was lost to me for the night. I could see the raindrops splatter on Lake Ontario. I looked up at the full moon, begging it to let me go. I knew that it wouldn't. The agony ended, and I was left to look at my reflection in the rippling water. Where I should have been, there was a shining silver wolf with bright amber eyes. I howled at the moon with dismay over my distorted reflection. I felt rage take over my body. I crept around the streets of Toronto, slaying anyone who dared walk in small groups. A couple out looking for their daughter. A sadistic teenage girl smoking some pot. A man coming back from the casino. After a while, I found myself in a heavily wooded area. I had no idea where I was now. The pain began again, and I realized that the moon was setting. I howled at it again, this time, begging it to stay. After the transformation ended, I looked at myself in a puddle, and saw that I was covered in blood. I realized what I had done. The couple. The one looking for their daughter. They had been looking for me. I had killed my parents. I wailed with misery. How could I have done this? I curled into a ball and wept, but stopped when I felt a comforting presence curl around me. I felt as though I knew him, but I knew that I had never met him. I continued to cry silently, and the presence continued to comfort me.

"Hello? Are you okay? Are you hurt? There's blood everywhere!" A husky voice sounded behind me. I quickly rose to my feet and spun around. I must have been followed into the forest. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by four gangly-looking eight-year-old girls. They were dressed in tattered black clothes, with run-down sneakers. They carried some sharp-looking polished daggers, carved elegantly but clearly homemade. They had dark red lipstick, black eyeliner, dark eyeshadow, and black nails. _**(YES I JUST PULLED THE CLASSIC FEMALE GANG MEMBER LOOK AND NO YOU'RE NOT GOING TO JUDGE ME!)**_ The one that spoke had dark brown hair and electric blue eyes, one had pale blond hair and lavender eyes, one had black hair and grey eyes, and the last one had light brown hair and pale green eyes. They looked as though they had been living on the streets, but also had time and money to do their makeup. I immediately knew that they were thieves.

"I don't have anything of value. Don't waste your time," But something told me that they were genuinely concerned. The one with the light brown hair chuckled.

"We were actually wondering if you needed a place to stay for a bit. Our alleyway is near here, and the old mattress is actually more comfortable than most," Her eyes dug into my soul as she introduced herself, "I'm Emma, but my friends call me Quick. The one with the dark brown hair is Penelope, or Frosty, blondie over there is Fangface. Her actual name is Maya, but whatever. The last one is Allison, or as we call her, Faye. Come on, don't look at us like that," I stopped staring, "we saw what you did. You're a werewolf?"

"I don't know. I was bitten by some wolf and now I'm here, covered in blood. Why aren't you scared? I just killed multiple people!"

"'Cause Fangface is a vampire, Faye is a fairy, Frosty can make ice appear out of thin air, and we can all turn into animals at will. Why would we be scared of a werewolf?" I wasn't expecting that.

"I suppose one night couldn't hurt. Alright, I'll come with you," The girls lead me away from the small puddle, and I felt guilty for finding a family so soon after I had killed the first.

 _ **DON'T QUESTION ME, OK? I JUST GOT BORED. I'M GONNA WRITE A CROSSOVER FOR THIS FIC AND WINTER IS COMING WHEN I'VE FINISHED WRITING ALL OF THE FICS FOR THAT SERIES (SO FAR I HAVE AT LEAST SEVEN PLANNED FOR BOTH THIS SERIES AND WINTER IS COMING, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY IF YOU DON'T WANT ADDY OR IRIS TO END.) IT'S BASICALLY GONNA BE EITHER IRIS OR ADDY TRAVELLING TO THE ONTER ONE'S UNIVERSE WITH THEIR FRIENDS (FOR ADDY, I'M LEANING TOWARDS HER CROSSING OVER WITH MERLIN, BUT IF IRIS CROSSES OVER, I'M GONNA NEED TO BRING HER WITH ALL OF HER GIRLS AND POSSIBLY EVEN THE MARAUDERS… MOI HA HA!) -MEGAN**_

 _ **P.S.: IGNORE THE CAPS. I ORIGINALLY WANTED TO WRITE THE FIRST SENTENCE ONLY WITH THEM BUT I GOT TOO LAZY TO TURN THEM OFF. LOL WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE**_


End file.
